Lo que siempre había estado buscando
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: Estos dos chicos realmente sabían perfectamente lo que andaban buscando, lo que no sabían era que lo tenían delante de sus ojos. Uno era demasiado orgulloso, otro tenía demasiados miedos e inseguridades. Pero finalmente, el toque que les hizo definitivamente reaccionar llegó.


Hacía ya un par de días que el chico peliblanco de ojos rojos, conocido como Prusia, no sabía nada de su compañero de piso, un chico de pelo negro y ojos grandes y dorados, India. No le llama, ni le devolvía las llamadas. A decir verdad, no tenía por que hacerlo, ya que su relación era algo complicada, tenían algo así como una relación abierta, aún que a India realmente le molestaba que lo llamase relación. El chico peliblanco estaba casi al borde de un ataque de nervios, necesitaba algo que le asegurara de que estaba bien, de que se acordaba de él por mínimo que fuera. No hacía más que pensar en que podía estar haciendo en ese momento, y sobre todo con quién estaba. Eso es lo que mas le mataba, el no saber con quién estaba y no saber que es lo que podía estar haciendo con ese alguien o lo que podía llegar a hacer. Cada vez estaba más nervioso y sentía más y más impotencia al ver que, por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacer nada contra aquello. Por mucho que quisiera retenerle a su lado, él, tarde o temprano, de una forma u otra, conseguiría irse. Era tanta, tanta la frustración que sentía él ahora mismo que casi no podía soportarlo más, notaba que necesitaba verle ya, abrazarle, besarle, morderle, hacerle suyo, solo suyo, de una vez por todas.

Y si, el chico era débil en casos como este, ya que acababa de marcar el número del moreno por enésima vez con la mínima esperanza de que, con suerte, le apeteciera coger el teléfono y charlar unos minutos, o simplemente decirle que luego le llamaría, sabiendo el peliblando que esa llamada nunca llegaría. La verdad, una mínima, muy mínima parte de él le decía que le olvidara… pero… la otra gran parte le pedía a gritos que no le dejase escapar… Todo esto le daba tanta rabia… No, espera, lo que le da mucha mas rabia era escuchar los pitidos al otro lado del teléfono, cada uno más desesperante que el último, matando poco a poco las pocas fuerzas que le quedan dentro de aquel maltratado cuerpo antes de estampar el móvil en cualquier lugar de la habitación. Y en ese momento se dio el golpe final, el que verdaderamente le destrozó por completo. Tras el teléfono no sonaba la voz que esperaba, la voz de India, si no la de quien mas odiaba en este planeta. Rusia.

Nada mas oír aquella voz, el chico se levantó de la silla y lanzó contra la pared el móvil con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Se vio perfectamente como rápidamente se hizo trizas, convirtiéndose en decenas de trozos inútiles e inservibles de cablecitos y chips. El cabreo que tenía en ese momento encima no se iba a saciar con solo destrozar el móvil, y no era consciente de sus actos que digamos. Le dio tal patada a la silla en la que antes estaba sentado que consiguió arrancarle de cuajo una pata, dejando algunas astillas y trozos de madera desperdigadas por aquél suelo. Después de eso, soltó un grito algo ahogado y escalofriante, volviendo ahora a golpear con los puños todo lo que veía delante de sí, no le importara lo que fuera, libros, fotos, figuritas…

Después de un buen rato destrozando su cuarto, le dio un bajón y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los puños y nudillos ensangrentados. Quien iba a decir que el gran Prusia, el que nunca se rindió ante nada ni nadie, ahora estaba abatido, totalmente perdido, incapaz de ver ninguna salida. Jamás se había imaginado en una situación así, ni mucho menos, toda esta situación le superaba. Dejó caer el peso hacia atrás, quedándose así sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas y algo abiertas, apoyando en ellas sus codos para sujetar fuertemente con las palmas de sus frías y ensangrentadas manos su nuca, entrelazando sus dedos en ella. Él podía notar perfectamente como le temblaba todo el cuerpo, intentaba con todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba no llorar, ya sería caer demasiado bajo. Pero lo cierto es que, después de serse así, supuso que ya no podía caer más bajo, así que comenzó a llorar. Lloraba como nunca lo había echo, temblándole el cuerpo cada vez más y más. Era difícil pensar que, casi de la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en una persona vulnerable y llena de inseguridades y miedos, incapaz d e pensar en otra cosa que no fuera India. Cuanto más pensaba en él, mas le dolía, y cuanto más le dolía, más pensaba en él, se convirtió en un bucle infinito.

De mientras, el chico moreno llegaba del viaje antes de lo normal, más sonriente de lo que solía estar, caminaba hacia el piso que ahora compartía con su compañero de piso, Prusia. Eso le recordó que Gilbert no le llamó en todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera, ¿A caso no se había acordado de él en todo el tiempo que no estuvo allí?

Por suerte, vivía cerca de la estación, por lo que llego pronto a casa. El barrio estaba muy silencioso, no había apenas personas por las calles, posiblemente sea a causa del frío, en Berlín solía hacer siempre ese elido frío en enero. Rápidamente, abrió la puerta de entrada y pasó dentro de la cálida casa, dejando la maleta junto al zapatero y el perchero, en el cuál dejó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Alzó la voz para llamar a su compañero, pero no contestó nadie, supuso que había salido, lo que le vendría bastante bien para darle una pequeña sorpresa al llegar a casa. Aun que, a decir vedad, fue él el que se llevó la sorpresa al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Prusia y ver como de desordenada y destrozada estaba, cuando siempre era la habitación mas ordenada y limpia de toda la casa. Pero realmente lo que más le sorprendió fue ver unas marcas de lo que parecía sangre sobre los cristales rotos de los portarretratos y la moqueta. No quería ni imaginar lo que había ocurrido allí durante su ausencia.

Prusia se encontraba bajo las sábanas de su cama, totalmente enrollado en ellas, parecía no haber escuchado la voz de su compañero, ni los cristales crujir cada vez que el otro chico se acercaba un poco más a la cama, intentando esquivar todos los muebles y objetos que había sobre el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el moreno extendió una mano rápidamente hasta alcanzar al otro chico, zarandeándole levemente. Este permanecía casi inmóvil mientras soltaba algunos gruñiditos, el chico realmente temía a lo que pudiese encontrarse allí abajo. Pronunció varias veces su nombre, esperando alguna respuesta coherente por su parte, pero parecía no servir de nada. "Prusia, soy yo, he vuelto." Eso le hizo reaccionar rápidamente, incorporándose rápidamente en la cama mientras se giraba hacia el chico que había de pié al lado de la cama, con una mano apoyada en su hombro.

Casi a la velocidad de la luz, Prusia se abalanzó sobre el moreno y lo echó sobre él en la cama, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras escondía el rostro en su hombro, volviendo a temblar un poco y balbuceando un par de cosas inentendibles para cualquiera. El moreno correspondió el abrazo también con fuerza, aún sin entender exactamente lo que pasaba.

– Prusia, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo uno de ellos con voz calmada y serena. El otro aún era incapaz de decir nada, permanecía totalmente pegado a su compañero y en silencio. Tras unos minutos, India decidió volver a intentarlo. – ¿Qué ha pasado? –

Después de tragar saliva sonoramente, el peliblanco se decidió a hablar. – T-Tú y el asqueroso ruso… – Se agarró fuerte a la ropa del otro chico mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

– No te entiendo, ¿Qué quie…? –

– ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando! – Comenzó a gritar fuerte bajo el otro chico. – ¡Estuviste con… Rusia… no puedes negarlo! – Incluso pronunciar el nombre de aquel chico le costaba, casi podría decirse que le dolía.

Extrañado, el moreno levantó una ceja e intentó apartarle un poco mara mirarle a lo ojos. – No, no he estado con Rusia en ningún momento, y si así hubiera sido, debería haberte dado igual. Te recuerdo que no estamos saliendo ni nada. –

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como una puñalada directa al corazón, pero lo cierto, es que tenía toda la razón. – ¡Oí su vos al otro lado del teléfono! ¡Claro que estivuste! ¡Y lo se! ¡Joder! ¡Claro que lo sé! – Se despegó de él, dejando que viese perfectamente sus ojos vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas que intentaba contener de nuevo. – ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡No puedo evitar ponerme así cuando estas con otras personas! ¡No puedo evitar estar pensando en ti cada minuto que no estás conmigo! ¡No puedo evitar estar total y ciegamente enamorado de ti! ¡Y dios! ¡Tampoco quiero evitarlo! ¡Eres de las pocas cosas buenas que tengo en mi vida y no voy a dejar que te vayas de ella tan fácilmente! ¡Pienso luchar por ti hasta que no me quede aliento que gastar! –

Después de aquel discurso que Prusia soltó, el moreno se quedó unos segundos mirándole perplejo, intentando asimilar todo lo que el chico acababa de decirle en cuestión de segundos. Todo eso era nuevo para él, ya que nunca antes había oído algo parecido por parte del peliblanco. Y en cierto modo, le gustó que lo hiciera.

Sonriente, el indio le sujetó la cara al otro chico con ambas manos, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas que poco a poco iban cayendo por las mejillas del albino. – Prusia… – Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, soltando luego poco a poco el aire que acababa de coger. – Si, estuve con él, pero no hicimos absolutamente nada. Si, admito que iba a acostarme con él, pero no pude hacerlo… – Desvía un poco la mirada hacia un lado, evitando así la mirada del albino mientras se incorporaba, quedándose así sentado sobre él. –… No puede… por el simple hecho de no saber si yo también… siento algo por ti… –

Eso al albino le vino totalmente de nuevas, no se lo esperaba para nada. Rápidamente, se incorporó el también para cogerle la cara y mirarle directamente a los ojos. El moreno se sonrojó bastante por aquello, intentando mirar hacia otro lado mientras el peliblanco también se sonrojaba algo menos.

– India, mírame. – Con bastante indecisión, el chico lo hizo. Justo en el momento que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarle, el albino se lanzó contra los labios del otro, propinándole un apasionado beso a la vez que pasara sus manos por la cintura de este. El indio lo correspondió, pasando las manos suavemente por su cuello. A los segundos despegaron lentamente sus labios. – No voy a dejarte escapar más… –

– Prusia… No se si estaré preparado para una relación estable… –

– No te pido que estés preparado, simplemente… inténtalo… – El moreno, no muy convencido, accedió.

Lo que en ese momento ellos no sabían es que ese iba a ser el comienzo de una nueva etapa de sus vidas, en la que descubrirían, sobre todo India, que lo que siempre habían estado buscando lo habían tenido delante de sus narices.


End file.
